Doom Kill
by Wacko12
Summary: Having been teleported away by Hayden, Doom Slayer has arrived in a world caught in civil war between rebels and imperials. Where humans are just as vicious as the forces of hell, Doom Slayer tears through these demons in human skin. He soon catches the attention of both sides who want to make use of his powers. However the armies of the doomed are not far behind.
1. Kill the Army

**This has also been on mind for a while. I mean, doesn't Honest, Stylish or even Dorothea look like they would make a deal with demons? Besides, who else to appear on a planet where morality is practically non-existent and people are messed up in more ways than 10? So with that said, please enjoy.**

 **(Campsite of Esdeath's Army)**

The Doom Slayer grunted as he awoke. The last thing he had remembered was that bastard Samuel Hayden tricking him and then teleporting the Doom Slayer somewhere else. As his vision returned he realized that he was inside what looked like a tent. Looking around him, the Doom Slayer saw that his entire body was wrapped in chains, a padlock included.

Suddenly his HUD came to life. Words and numbers began to appear, bars showing something was finished uploading. It was followed by a mechanical voice. **[VEGA unit now fully uploaded and operational. Greetings, Doom Slayer.]**

Doom Slayer grunted again ignoring the greeting. He wanted to know more about his situation. **[Understood. Praetor Suit's helmet recording shows that after being teleported, we have ended on another world where you ended up unconscious upon impact. Audio recording reveals that you have been captured by a force identified as Esdeath's army of this planet's dominated government, the Empire. Their vocal tone suggests hostile intent. Recommend escape.]** VEGA suggested.

Nodding Doom Slayer got to work. With a simple flex of his muscles, the measly chain broke apart easily. It was nothing compared to demon-forged chains that held him for centuries. It was almost laughable that someone thought this would hold him.

Now freed Doom Slayer walked out of the tent, his scanners not picking anyone outside. The cold wind suddenly struck him, but with his armor Doom Slayer felt nothing. Instead he took in his surroundings. Around him were a dozen or more tents, along with a wooden wall circling the place. Doom Slayer could also see what appeared to be cannons covered by tarps to protect them from the snow. He was about to leave when the sound of obnoxious laughter caught his attention coming from the other side of the tent. Walking around it the sight he saw was not a pretty one.

Wooden stakes were impaled into the ground. Tied to them were naked corpses of men, women and even children. They had wounds inflicted on their bodies and some white substance could be seen on the inner thighs of the women, already dried. Nearby were a good several hundred soldiers, laughing around fires. They seemed to be mocking the corpses and even a few took pot shots at the bodies, using them as target practice.

The familiar sensation of rage began to build up in the Doom Slayer as he watched these men commit such cruel acts. No, these weren't men, but demons in human skin. And the Doom Slayer knew what to do with demons. Without thinking twice he charged towards the nearest soldier. The man didn't even have time to react when his head was blown apart by a solid punch from the Unchained Predator. The Doom Slayer than swiftly grabbed the heads of the next two closes soldiers and slammed them together. The impact caused their skulls to shatter. The fourth closes soldier had finally realized what happened, and was only able to let out a short yell before Doom Slayer impaled his fist through the man's chest.

By then the other soldiers began to react, surprised that their prisoner had escape. They all scrambled for their weapons. An alarm was rung, attracting the attention of others who were still in their tents, on patrol and elsewhere. Immediately, Imperial soldiers began swarming towards the Doom Slayer. Like lambs to a slaughter.

The Doom Slayer decided it was time for firearms and thus pulled out his combat shotgun. The Slayer quickly fired an explosive shot at the closes group. Two soldiers were killed upon impact, while the others were ripped apart by the cluster bombs from the explosion. He fired another round that tore a large hole in a soldier's chest and then one after that, which blew off the face of another soldier. One soldier attacked the Doom Slayer from behind with a sword, only for the blade to shatter upon contact with the Praetor Suit. Doom merely struck the soldier in the stomach with the butt of his shotgun. As the soldier keeled over, Doom struck the back of his head with his fist, the blow sending the soldier smashing into the ground face first.

The Doom Slayer began killing more soldiers with his shotgun. Many of them had tried to do the same foolish thing of charging him, only to be filled with bullets or be torn apart by his fists. Some realized the futility of melee and decided to attack from a distance. They fired either crossbows or rifles at the Doom, hitting him with arrows and bullets. However, the Praetor Suit was designed to withstand attacks from demons. Attacks like these didn't even leave a scratch. Swapping out his shotgun with his plasma rifle, the Doom Slayer released a fully charged Heat Blast. The soldiers were incinerated immediately, leaving behind only their melted weapons.

Sticking with the rifle, the Doom Slayer would either killed soldiers by tearing their bodies apart with plasma bolts, or incinerate several of them with a heat blast. A few had tried to flee but were cut down before they could escape. Others continued firing rifles despite how futile it was. Doom switched to the super shotgun, killing three soldiers at once with one shot, and then killing three more with the second. While reloading, a soldier tried to attack with a lance. The Doom Slayer merely dodged the attack before grabbing the soldier's head. Doom then kneed the man's face, causing it to cave in. He then finished reloading after throwing away the corpse.

A group of soldiers charged at him upon horses, their lances ready to skewer him. Unfazed, the Doom Slayer grabbed the lance of the closes soldier. He threw the man off his stead and on the ground. Doom then crushed the soldier's face with the bottom of his boot. A second soldier was killed along with his horse when Doom fired his shotgun at them. Doom then did a jump at the last rider, dodging the lance and delivering a powerful punch to the soldier's chest. His ribs and lungs were instantly crushed and the soldier could only gasp as he fell off his mount dead.

He had just landed when a shadow overcame him. Sensing danger, Doom Slayer ducked as a large blade swung over his head. Turning around Doom was faced with an unusually tall human wearing an imperial uniform and holding a broadsword. If the Doom Slayer had to make a comparison he was around the same height as Hell Knight. And Doom knew just how to deal with him.

Dodging another swing, Doom did a leap and delivered a powerful punch to the large man's right cheek. Blood and several teeth flew out of his mouth as the soldier staggered backwards. Doom then grabbed the right arm and slammed the giant soldier into the ground hard. The Doom Slayer then finished the man by turning his head 180 degrees. Even if he was the same size as a Hell Knight, the human soldier was far weaker.

Suddenly the ground around him exploded, a few brushing against his armor. While the Doom Slayer had been busy killing the soldiers, some of their comrades had managed to reach the canons and get them lined up before firing. The cannon shells were slightly more annoying then the bullets, but still did no damage to the Praetor Suit. More soldiers began pouring in, armed with swords, spears, axes and rifles. Getting annoyed, Doom drew out the Chaingun in its Gatling Rotor mode. Already spinning up the barrels to maximum speed, Doom released bullets upon the soldiers around them. The high-speed armor piercing bullets tore through their flesh like paper. The ground was quickly covered in blood and gore.

Turning his attention back the cannon crews, Doom already saw them desperately attempting to reload. Swapping the Chaingun with the Heavy Assault Rifle, Doom fired a barrage of micro-missiles at them. The soldiers didn't even have time to ponder when they and the cannons were blown into many pieces. The barrels near the cannons must have been full of gunpowder, as they soon exploded. Flames latched onto the nearby tents and smoke rose into the sky.

Doom had just put away his weapon when VEGA spoke up. **[I am detecting one survivor.]** VEGA announced.

Following the coordinates on his HUD, the Doom Slayer saw there was indeed a living soldier. Said person was near where the cannons were, most likely have taking less of the explosion from the missiles. He was desperately trying to crawl away, as his legs had been blown off from the knee down. Blood was pouring out rapidly, and it was most likely the soldier would die from blood loss if the Doom Slayer didn't kill him first.

 **[Recommend interrogate. Sufficient information will be needed in order to learn of our current situation.]** Proposed VEGA.

Doom nodded mentally. While it looked like they were primitive, it was better to be safe than sorry. It was the same at the UAC Mar's Facility. With that thought in mind, he made his way towards the terrified soldier. The interrogation would not be gentle.

Thirty minutes after questioning, Doom was examining the insides of a tent. This tent had been set up in the center of the fortress and was larger than the others. At the other side of the tent was a large bed, comfortable, but quick to collapse when needing to go on the move. There was also a fur rug in the center, as well as a desk to the side with a chair. On the desk were various maps, charts and other pieces of paper. It was easy to identify as the tent for the commander of this army. However he could see no sign of any personal value, nor did he recall killing someone of a high rank among the soldiers. Doom could only conclude that the commander must've left before he arrived.

Either way, it was not Doom's concern. Instead he went over to the desk and began examining the maps. Well, more like he let his HUD scan the maps for future use. And thanks to VEGA, the A.I was able to reorganize the maps to form a single and more useful map of the surrounding area. The other papers were mostly reports from scouts or messages carrying orders. What caught the Doom's attention were documents about creatures called Danger Beasts and objects named Teigu.

 **[Analysis: Danger Beasts seems to refer to creatures with unique physiologies and traits that differ from normal animals. Teigus appear to be advanced weapons above what hostile soldiers used. Recommend caution until further data is gathered.]** VEGA said.

The only response was a grunt. Doom didn't care what they were. If wielders of these 'Teigu' come after him, he would slaughter them without mercy. His main focus was what to do next? From the information he got from the soldier, they were currently in the northern land of what was called the Western Continent. The Empire was focused more in the center of the continent, where their capital was. The Empire was also in a civil war against the Revolutionary Army, a force that was tired of the Empire's tyranny.

Once again, VEGA came up with a suggestion. **[Current analysis shows that the natives of this world are not as advanced as the humans of Earth. However, heading towards the heart of this Empire might present a higher probability of a way to return to Mars.]**

Seeing how there was no better option, Doom decided to take up VEGA's idea and head south. Before he did that, Doom proceeded to set the stakes holding the victims on fire. It was clear they had gone through a gruesome fate at the soldiers' hands, so Doom Slayer decided that they at least deserved a proper funeral, their bodies being cremated. The soldiers were left to rot or become food for nature. With that final task completed, Doom headed out of the fortress and walked south.

Meanwhile a few miles away from the fortress, a pair of soldiers was lying on a cliff that overlooked the land. They had been sent to do recon on the army of the most sadistic and strongest general of the Empire. During their scouting, they bore witness to the Imperial soldiers dragging in an unconscious Doom Slayer into the camp. When the scouts saw the armor, they had thought it was a Teigu. Their thoughts on the subject were forgotten when they watched slack-jawed as the Doom Slayer single-handily slaughter the soldiers of the Empire. They had never seen such brutality, even from the Empire. Nothing worked on the green armored man such as swords and bullets and even cannon shells were ineffective against him. Then there were the weapons the large man pulled out from nowhere. The scouts had never seen anything like them. Let's not forget the bloodlust. Even from that distance, the scouts could feel it rolling off the Doom Slayer as he brought judgment onto the Imperial soldiers. After that they watch him interrogate the lone survivor before crushing the soldier's skull with his boot to entering Esdeath's tent, burning the corpses of the victims and finally leaving the fortress, heading south.

As the armored man disappeared into the snowy wind, the two Revolutionary soldiers looked at one another. They nodded and one immediately headed back to the campsite to inform HQ. The Revolutionary Army needed this man on their side.

 **And there is the first chapter. Just as bloody and brutal as one would expect from Akame ga Kill and Doom. Be sure to leave a review and check out my Doom/Warcraft Crossover Challenge.**


	2. The Doom Marches

**Like to say I am glad so many of you liked the first chapter. Here is chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy it too! Also, I am still working on 'Supreme Danger Beast' and I'm working on an Akame ga Kiru/Starcraft Crossover too.**

 **(Forest)**

It had only been two weeks since the massacre and word of Esdeath's army's destruction was spreading like wildfire. The news that the army of the most feared General of the Empire was no more greatly boosted morale. Revolutionary soldiers were inspired to end the war even quicker and got an increase in new recruits from oppressed villages, the Western Forces were gearing up to retake their lost land, and survivors of the Northern Tribes were beginning to regroup faster than expected. In contrast, Imperial forces were feeling the complete opposite. The loss of so many soldiers, especially those under the direct command of Esdeath left other troops of the Empire demoralized. In fact, many of them, including officers, defected to the Revolutionary Army. Even though the General herself was still alive, the loss of her army was enough for those defectors to release their pent-up hatred towards the Empire and join the rebels. That just made the Revolutionary Army even bolder. They performed more strikes against Empire strongholds, where the defenders were too weak to resist. Some even surrendered quickly. It was safe to say that this was becoming a turning point in the war.

The cause of all this, however, was unaware and nor did he care. The Doom Slayer continued his trek through the forest towards the Empire's capital. Normally it would take about three months on foot. But, as the Doom Slayer did not need food, water or rest, he would reach the capital within the middle of the next month. As he continued his trek, the Doom Slayer had killed many creatures, most of them identified as Danger Beasts. They had thought they had discovered easy prey, instead they made a fatal mistake, and their corpses were left as a trail behind him. Now, barely any animal got in Doom's way, unless they had a death wish.

VEGA had advised not going near any man-made roads, less run into Imperial Soldiers or bandits. While the Doom Slayer could take care of them with ease, it would be wasting time and Doom did not want that, not when he needed to get back to Hell and back to Mars, the latter so he could tear that cyborg apart and retrieve the Crucible. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be so easy. **[Doom Slayer. I am detecting multiple human life signatures directly up ahead.]** VEGA reported. **[I see no way to avoid them if we wish to continue forward]**

Doom growled as he continued running. If he had to pass them to reach his destination, then pass them him he would, even if they tried to stop him. However, what greeted the Hell Walker was something else entirely. Several Imperial soldiers were forcibly moving people onto carts. Assisting them were men dressed in various clothes, yet armed with swords, axes and a few firearms. Many of the prisoners they were moving were young man, the youngest about nineteen, as well as women of similar age. They all had looks of despair, fear and a bit of rage. However, it didn't take long for one of the soldiers to spot the Doom Slayer, watching everything from a small cliff. People started shouting and VEGA began translating. Though Doom Slayer had the innate ability to understand any language, it took a while, so the AI's assistance accelerated the progress.

 **[The Imperial Soldiers appear to be paying the bandits in assisting their forces for pillaging villages, no doubt for resources for the war against the Revolutionary Army. The male prisoners are no doubt to be used as forced conscripts into the army. The females are perhaps the same, though judging by some of the previous looks towards them, are to be instead used for sexual activities.]** VEGA noted before analyzing the body movements, facial features and words being said right now. **[It seems that word of your slaughter of those soldiers that held you captive has already spread. The Imperial Army is now aware of your identity. Recommend neutralizing bandits and Imperial forces and freeing prisoners.]**

Agreeing with the AI's logic, though only because they were in his way, the Doom Slayer performed a strong leap, soaring above the humans below. He knocked over a soldier, before delivering a brutal foot stomp to the man's face. Blood, flesh and brain matter scattered across the ground. The sight caused many of the captives to cry out in horror while the soldiers and bandits reeled in shock. The commanders were quick to get their focus, however. Those with rifles and pistols immediately fired at the Doom Slayer. However, their bullets merely bounced off the Praetor Suit, doing no damage at all.

Raising a fully charged plasma rifle, the Slayer released a heat blast, incinerating several bandits and soldiers into ash. Then firing plasma bolts felled more of them as their armor stood no chance in repelling against the barrage. A few lost limbs and even their faces as the bolts tore through their bodies. He fired another heat blast the reduced more soldiers and bandits to ash, sending some flying and hit the ground with loud cracks. Doom fired another heat blast, wasting more soldiers into ash. Some had tried to take cover by rocks and trees, which barely provided protecting against the superheated projectiles.

One bandit tried to rush Doom Slayer with a spear, only for the Slayer to destroy the primitive weapon with a single punch. Then with another punch, sent the bandit's head flying off his shoulders. Picking up the front part of the weapon, where the blade was, Doom threw it with the speed that surpassed a cannon. The spear went right through a soldier's head. Storing his rifle, Doom then pulled out his combat shotgun, with its Explosive Shot mod on. Doom then fired a grenade from his shotgun, killing more bandits and soldiers.

Soldiers kept firing their rifles, despite the futility of it all and were only rewarded with being filled with bullets themselves. The captives had retreated to the carriages, hiding behind it as they watched with wide eyes as the green armored man slaughtered their capturers. One of the bandits noticed them and thought of using them as hostages. But, as if sensing his intentions, Doom Slayer rushed him and delivered a powerful punch to the man's abdomen. The blow shattered every rib and sent the bandit flying into a tree.

The slaughtered continued for another five minutes. Each kill fueling the Doom Slayer with more power as he slaughtered the next. By the time he was done, the entire road was covered with blood and bodies. Swords and spears were shattered, rifles snapped in two, shields torn apart, limbs ripped off and bodies obliterated. The captives looked at their rescuer in shock, awe and fear. But the Slayer paid them no mind. Instead, he grabbed the keys from the owner's bifurcated corpse and tossed it towards the huddled villagers, who flinched. Slowly, though, they realized the Slayer's intent and the closes one grabbed the keys and began unlocking their shackles. The prisoners were shocked at first, thinking that this man would kill them too. But once it was clear that this was no dream, they immediately grabbed the keys and began taking off their shackles. Before the former captives could even give their thanks, the Doom Slayer had already taken off. By the time the last one removed their shackles, the Slayer was already gone.

 **(Nighttime)**

Darkness and fallen over the forest, and still the Slayer continued his trek, branches and rocks breaking under his armored feet. There had been no more trouble since that fiasco with the bandits and soldiers. Unfortunately, new threats had appeared as the Slayer's HUD picked up several life forms. [Whatever these creatures are, they seem to be a mix of human and beast DNA, but their movements seem hostile. We will collide with them before they reach the nearest village] VEGA reported as the Slayer neared a cliff.

Just as VEGA said, several of said creatures were walking below from where the Doom Slayer was looking. They were larger than the Slayer, around the same size as a Hell Knight. Their figures were humanoid, but their skin color was grey with red eyes. Some parts of their bodies, such as the shoulders and arms, were covered in metal plates. Their large mouths were open, revealing their sharp teeth. The Slayer noticed that their teeth, mouths and fingers were covered in blood.

[Doom Slayer, I am detecting a settlement about a mile away. These creatures appear to be heading there to feast on the humans. Neutralization will be necessary] VEGA advised.

The Doom Slayer nodded and took out his Gauss Cannon. In Siege Mode, the Slayer aimed the weapon at the creatures and fired. The magnetic projectile, tore through several of the monsters, rendering them bits and pieces. One of the monsters turned around towards the source, only to be knocked down by the Slayer, who had jumped from his position, Combat Shotgun out. The Slayer brought a boot down, destroying the monster's head. He then fired a grenade from his shotgun into another creature's mouth, causing the upper portion of its body to explode.

Another monster lunged at the Slayer and brought its fists down. But the Doom Slayer grabbed it by the wrist and then tore the arm off. Using it as a makeshift club, the Slayer bashed the monster's head in before throwing it another, the force of the throw caused the arm to impale through the next monster's chest. He fired his combat shotgun and blew a hole through the next monster before charging the remaining ones. The Slayer rammed his hand through a monster, pulling out bits and pieces of its insides and then pierced the next closes one through the eye. Both roared in agony as they were torn apart.

The Slayer had delivered a devastating kick to another, causing the creature's head to spin 180 degrees, when the rest realize that this was not prey, but a predator. Survival instincts kicked in and they fled, but there would be no escape. Pulling out his Chaingun in Turret Mode, the Slayer released a volley of bullets and tore through their flesh with ease. Their numbers were decreasing drastically and only a few had managed to escape, spreading out in order to get far away from the Doom Slayer. Not too far away a person wearing a hooded coat that concealed his face was watching this from a small hill with a displeased look on his face.

' _What the fuck? Who the hell is this shithole?!'_ The Syura thought. He had released these failed Human-Danger Beast hybrids to present him entertainment and caused plenty of damage to the surrounding areas. Most of them had been killed by Night Raid or the Jaegers and this were the last batch. Before they could reach the nearby village though, this armored man appeared and effortless slaughtered them. _'Is that a Teigu? And what the hell is with all those weapons?! I've never seen them before.'_ The man's ponderings were cut short when, to his shock, the armored man was heading towards him. Somehow the figure had spotted him from his vantage point and was now heading towards the hooded man. The armored man pulled out some kind of weapon and pointed it at him. Syura swore when the weapon began to glow. "Crap!" He quickly pulled out a pendant with an intricate marking on it. Raising it, the pendant glowed before a large circle with symbols appeared beneath him. The gauss cannon had just barely hit him, and by the time the Slayer had reached the top of the hill Syura had disappeared in a flash.

 **[Hmm, I'm detecting spatial distortions in the area. That must've been a Teigu, designed for spatial manipulation, more specifically teleportation]** VEGA said. **[If we could link that with your suit's Tether system, we might be able to return to Mars. I've already begun tracing the quantum energy released from the device. I have traced it to several locations, no doubt areas he has been before. I recommend making finding that man a primary objective and head towards the nearest destination]**

Doom let out a growl that a means to return to Mars was so close that he hit a nearby boulder, shattering it. Having released some pent-up aggression, he continued onward towards his original destination. Leaving behind bodies of gray skinned monstrosities, who would've no doubt caused untold causalities among the nearby populace.

 **(A Month Later, Imperial Capital)**

Inside the building serving as the headquarters for the newly made unit, the Jaegers, was their leader, Esdeath. The blue haired busty beauty was reading the autopsy report, her little notebook of drawings of Tatsumi lying on her desk. It was not that long ago when she heard that her entire army had been wiped out. She did not mourn them, though, if they were killed than that meant they were weak. However, that didn't mean Esdeath wasn't curious on who or what had done deed. From the bodies recovered, many had been killed from either having pieces of their body blown off, torn off or ripped into pieces. Whoever did it was extremely brutal, as many of the faces, those that were more or less intact, showed expressions of pain and fear.

From this alone, Esdeath deduced that the man responsible was incredibly strong, and preferred brute strength over tactics, something she could respect. They were also skilled with firearms and explosives, as many of the corpses were filled with what were bullet holes or showed signs of extreme burns and charred skin and clothes caused by bombs. The General was very eager to meet this man, as from the sheer signs of carnage he was a powerful fighter. Perhaps someone worthy to give her a proper fight. In either case, Esdeath had other matters to attend to as she got up from her desk. She began making her way towards conference room, where her team was waiting.

Opening the doors, Esdeath saw that everyone was already present. "Good morning, Commander! Another bright day to bring Justice, isn't it?" The one who spoke was Seryu Ubiquitous, formerly of the Imperial Police. Standing beside her was the Biological Teigu, Hekatonkheires, or Koro for short.

Esdeath nodded. "A good morning to all of you. I apologize for the sudden call, but we've received new orders." She said as she sat at the end of the oval table.

"Was Night Raid sighted?" Asked Wave, formerly a sailor of the Imperial Navy. Beside him was the Imperial Assassin, Kurome, who was busy eating her usual candy. "Or is this about that mysterious figure that…uh, you know." He finished nervously, not wanting to bring up the man who single-handily slaughtered Esdeath's entire army.

Esdeath chuckled. "Don't worry, Wave. I am not bothered by it in the slightest." She said honestly. "But, to answer both questions, no, unfortunately." Esdeath added as she pulled out a folder carrying copies of their new orders. They were passed out to all the members. "About a month ago, there had been reports of isolated villages and caravans being attacked, either killing the inhabitants or capturing them. At first the Empire thought this was just the work of bandits and would've sent a simple force to stop these raids, but last week, these same figures began assaulting Imperial outposts."

"Could these have been members of the Revolutionary Army?" Run, a former teacher, asked.

"No, the tactics are not like the normal strategies they use. Plus, survivors report that the attackers were not dressed in the Revolutionary uniforms, but in mostly red-colored garbs and covered in strange symbols. What's more, they never took the supplies besides the weapons, but seemed more focused on taking in prisoners." Esdeath replied.

Seryu slammed her metal fist against the table. "Damn villains! We should bring swift justice to them for attacking loyal soldiers of the Empire!" She declared, earning a nod from Koro.

Bols, a gentle man that contrasted with his appearance, including a gas mask over his face, spoke next. "I'm assuming we know of their location if we've been given this order."

Esdeath nodded. "After tracing their attacks, we managed to discover that they're using an abandoned Imperial base located at the west-north border of the Empire. A subjugation force under General Nouken has already been dispatched to suppress them while we will move in and finish them off." She got up and looked at her five subordinates. "You all have one hour to prepare before departure."

"YES SIR!" Everyone replied as they stood up straight and saluted. They then left to get ready, leaving Esdeath alone. The General picked up one of the papers that had a drawing of the symbols one of the attackers had on their bodies. "Still, this is a very detailed and strange symbol. I've never seen the likes of it before…oh well, I'm sure I'll learn about it after I torture these people." She mused before leaving the room herself.

 **(Night Raid Base)**

The members of Night Raid, the Revolutionary Army's group of assassins, had gathered around when their leader, Najenda, called for a meeting. It had been a while since they had gathered for a meeting, as they had just finished up wiping out what remained of those human-danger beast hybrids.

"We've been given new orders from Command. We were supposed to go after Borick who is one of the Prime Minister's spies and had infiltrated the rising religion, the Path of Peace, but that has been put on standby. Our new target is the mysterious armored man who wiped out Esdeath's army." Najenda announced.

Like the rest of the world, the Night Raid had also gotten the news that someone had slaughtered the personal army of the feared General Esdeath. It was almost unconceivable that someone had been able to accomplish such a feat and come out intact. Such a person would be a valuable asset for the Revolutionary Army. Thus, scouts had been sent across the land to try and find this person. If they could get him to assist their cause, then the war against the Empire could end much quicker.

"Latest reports show the person heading _towards_ the capital at lightning speed. Apparently, they don't even need sleep or food." Najenda said as she pointed at a map on a table in front of her. It was showing their present area. "So far, he's been moving through the forests, trying to avoid contact as much as possible. Last known sightings at him wiping out a group of Imperial soldiers and bandits." She then moved her finger to an area that was near their base. "We'll cut him off here if we're lucky."

"So, the plan is to surprise them and beat them up?" The busty blonde Leone and residential brawler asked.

Najenda glared at her. "We're trying to recruit this person, not kill them. We'll start off with talking with them, try to get them to side with us. If that turns out to be impossible, then our next objective is to capture them."

"Do we have any information on their skills?" Asked Akame, the former Imperial assassin.

"From what our scouts were able to tell, the person is wearing a full body green armor that we have never seen before, which leads to it possibly being a Teigu. Furthermore, they could pull out weapons far more advance than anything anyone can make from out of nowhere. Other than that, they are extremely skilled at close combat as several of Esdeath's soldiers were beaten to death by fists and feet, some of their body parts blown straight off." Najenda replied.

"In that case, I doubt Lubbock and I will be much use if things turn ugly." Chelsea, a new member with reddish pink hair said through her lollipop.

"She's right, we're just not made for straight up fights." A green haired youth, Lubbock said in agreement.

"That's why Lubbock will be serving as a lookout in case we have any unwelcome company. Chelsea will be with Mine to serve as lookout." Najenda said, indicating to a young girl with long pink hair, pink eyes and pink clothes.

"Just don't get in my way, got it?" Mine warned Chelsea who merely rolled her eyes.

"What about the rest of us?" Tatsumi, a brown-haired green eye youth asked.

"You will all be with me to confront them directly in case things turn ugly." Najenda responded. "For now, go and prepare and be ready to move out in the hour."

The team nodded and went off to get ready to confront this mysterious person. That just left Najenda and her personal biological teigu, Susanoo, a humanoid teigu in the form of a man with a pair of horns sticking out from his blue hair. Najenda looked at him. "Su, as a Teigu yourself, does this armor ring any bells to you?" Najenda asked.

Susanoo, or Su, shook his head. "No master, I'm afraid it doesn't. However, if it is so powerful, I believe the Empire would've ensured it wouldn't have left the vault." He replied.

Najenda nodded, agreeing with the logic. "True. Let's just hope this person will be able to see our point of view. We're so close in ending this war. The only things left in our way are Esdeath and Great General Budo. This person could be an incredible boon for us against those two. Which is all the more reason why we need him on our side."

 **(Former Imperial Fortress)**

The men and women who now used the old fort had come from various origins. They were either once farmers, housewives, hunters, village heads, merchants, soldiers, butlers, maids and so forth. Some came from the north, west, south or even the Empire itself. And yet, despite all their different backgrounds, they all had one thing in common: They lost everything to the Empire's cruelty. They lost homes, lands, friends, husbands, wives, children, family, wealth, honor and so on, all because of the Empire and Prime Minister Honest. Their very lives destroyed because of his corruptive influence.

Now they had nothing left, nothing but their lives and a desire for vengeance. That is why their new masters approached them. Offering chances of revenge against the ones who took everything from them. And all they had to give back were their souls. These people easily gave in to this exchange, after all, they had nothing else to lose and the chance for revenge was too sweet. Hence, why they begun raiding villages and Imperial outposts, taking their weapons and prisoners. So that they may be sacrificed for the new order that was to come, the day that the Empire would suffer like they did.

The fortress walls were covered in demonic runes and language, some written into the very stone itself or in blood. Hanging from numerous corners and rooms were mutilated corpses of the cult's victims, all inscribed with the very same runes on their flesh. There was not a single spot in the fortress that did not have blood covering it. And the cultists themselves, covered in various blood red clothes and armed with an assortment of weapons were moving about, preparing for the next attack by the Imperial subjugation force. In the center of a large room that was once the meeting chamber, two figures could be seen standing side by side. They both wore red cloaks with the hoods obscuring their faces, and were covered in demonic writing, a sign of their status as leaders. A cultist ran up to them.

"My Lord and Lady. We've spotted another force from the Imperials approaching us. They appear to be led by General Nouken himself." The cultist said.

The female among the duo hummed. "It appears that the Imperials are becoming impatient. Still, this is good for us. More sacrifices for the masters." She looked at her partner. "Be a dear and go _greet_ our guests, would you."

The male nodded, revealing a spear under his cloak. Without a word, he marched off, with several cultists following behind. This left the woman alone, who turned around to look at the altar. Made from black onyx metal, the small shrine was covered in blood and the symbols on it glowed a vicious red.

 **There we go! Looks like the demons will be making an appearance next chapter. Sorry for the slow update. I was unsure how to follow up this story. Anyway, leave a review.**

 **Wacko12**


End file.
